Chloe's Luck
by NoWhere2Go
Summary: Chloe finds out Clarks strange secret in a strange way :) Theres gonna be Lana/Clark, Chloe/Clark, and Chloe/Lex. not all at the same time :P BE PATIENT....


---Chloe's Luck---  
  
Chloe P.O.V.  
  
  
  
'Screw Principal Kwan' not literally. Chloe was just walking out of the Torch office of Smallville High School, or as she liked to call it, 'The Hormone Factory'. Principal Kwan had told, not told, commanded, her to write a new editorial for the Torch. For some reason, he didn't like her stories on anemic girls that sucked fat from deers, or about rich bald men that run Crap factories and kill his boyfriend's father's cows. Weird guy that Kwan guy is. But watever.  
  
She was halfway home now, she had to walk, in the pouring rain, 5 miles, by herself, while her dad gave people tours of Shi-..uh..Fertilizer. Some life she had.  
  
When the rain really began thundering she began to run. She took a couple steps and fell face first in a mud puddle. She was now close to tears. She just started walking again, thinking of how much better her life would have been if she was some one else…like….Lana Lang. Lang, of course had it all. Popularity, Name, Body, Clark…but there was no sense in thinking about it any more. This was how life was. At least Chloe had one thing she thought to herself…a brain. Well, that and Pete.  
  
Chloe was now on 42nd street, still a mile from her house. Even when she got there she knew she'd just be sitting in front of her desk, listening to the radio, eating m and m's, daydreaming. She was now almost drowning. The rain was terrible, she must take shelter at the nearest house, She looked up and saw that house. House number 3000, with the lights off, 'the Langs'. 'Geez', she thought. Now on top of every thing else she even had the perfect house number. Chloe thought of hers, #4306, Vivent Street. That sucked. But there was no way she was going into that house. She would rather drown to death in a puddle than enter the home of the PomPom. But then she turned and looked up. As she looked up at the next home, about half a mile away, she saw a bright light and heard angels singing.  
  
House number 3132, KryptoFarm Dr., 'the Kents'. 'Oh, what the hell, its not like I hafta go home and practice my cheers', Chloe said as she made her way up the slopes to the house on the hill. While she was traveling she started to think about Clark again.  
  
'ive never actually been to his house for just no reason before.' Anytime Chloe ever made the voyage up to the farm, it was for an interview or homework or something else really geeky. Chloe felt weird walking up the path without her laptop. 'Clark can use my laptop anytime' she was dreaming again. 'only if he lets me see his telescope'. It was strange how a girl like Chloe could have such a perverted mind. She never really thought about it.  
  
While she was thinking about her Clarkbar, she ended up on her G-d's front Steps. 'Finally', she knocked a couple times, when no 1 answered she opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. "Clark!" No one answered, "Mrs Kent! Mr Kent" No answer. 'Great, just my freakin luck, no one home'. She took of her wet jacket and threw it on the Kents couch. She sat down and thought for a second about her…..situation. She layed down on the warm couch and closed her eyes. "Chloe", she said outloud, "Chloe, you are sooooo pathetic". She sat up then stood up and began walking around. She wandered to the kitchen and took a box of m n m's off of the shelf. There was something about those fruity colored chocolate candies that turned her on. After eating about 50, she started going up the stairs. 'Well, if Clarks not here, the least I can do is sneak around his room'.  
  
As the unexpecting Chloe walked to Clarks door, she heard a type of groaning, creaking sound. 'What the hell, Lets investigate!' She turned around seeing that she wasn't talking to anybody in particular and listened to the noise again. 'This door is almost soundproof, even if there was some one in here, im sure they wouldn't be able to here me from downstairs. She then opened the strong wooden door, she saw something that put her into a kind of dreaming shock. She saw her savior, Clark on his creaking wooden bed, with a half naked Lana Lang making out with him, all up on his telescope.  
  
Chloe then waited in a second of silence. well, she was silent anyway compared to the couple of howling monkeys on the bed. They didn't notice her. She could've just walked away, no harm done, but she did something she never would have thought of doing in a hundred years, She screamed.  
  
She screamed so loud that Lex Luthor, in his castle, 10 miles away couldve heard her. When Clark heard her scream he, not remembering what kind of powers he had flung the tall, brunette on top of him, over his bed, through the roof, and into the clouds….  
  
Chloe just stood there, mesmerized, eyes wide open, not even breathing, then just fainted…..  
  
-More chapters, be patient, I hurt my finger so I can't type fast..:P 


End file.
